


Prom

by louisinsideharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Prom, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisinsideharry/pseuds/louisinsideharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to take Louis to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

Why is this happening to Harry and not someone else? He shouldn't be the one dealing with his, with all the other stuff running through his brain and now this on top of it all. Harry has to take care of his mum, Anne, go to work and study for his finals. Also his 4 years old little sister Gemma has to be taken care of, and now that Robin has left them Harry needs to take more responsibility. But he'll do fine. He always manages.

It's mid April and Harry's senior prom is coming up, he had decided that he didn't need to go, he has never been before so why go now? But Harry has a crush. And it's wrong, so wrong he knows it, but the feelings are so, so believable. This is all so new for him, it has never been like this. And it's just, how can he? He is a boy, not a girl. So why does he have feelings for another boy?

Louis. Louis is his name and he is beautiful to Harry, he's pure perfection. And when he is within eyesight everything freezes for Harry, everything stops. And when everything stops Harry can feel his heartbeat speed up and his blood boil and running fast through his veins. And Harry thinks if Louis wants then he can hold him in his empty arms and keep him warm and Louis can hold Harry's heart to stop the bleeding and make him feel loved so his life will give meaning. But then the clock starts ticking again and time is running through his finger tips and he's left without winning anything like always. But at least he has a clear picture of Louis in his mind to think about for the rest of the days, weeks or maybe months. Tiny yet handsome Louis, with his blue eyes, big biceps, thin lips that Harry actually thinks about kissing and he also thinks about grabbing Louis' big fat ass, but no one has to know that.

And Harry being the mummy boy he is wants to talk about it, wants to talk to his mum. But right now he is in a classroom with Louis sat behind him and all he really wants is to turn around and get a close up look at his eyes, eyelashes and lips. It takes every strength in his body not to turn around and he manages. 

*

It's when he gets home to the smell of dinner on the table and Gemma running up to him that it doesn’t really matter, he should give his heart a chance. Take it as it comes and have a little faith. When Gemma has gotten her good night kiss and fallen to sleep, Harry goes to sit down with his mum in the living room. She is reading her romance book, but when Harry sits down beside her she takes off her glasses and put the book away. Anne looks at her son with those eyes that almost makes Harry cry. Its like she knows because in the next moment his mother is giving him a big hug with lots of love. 

When she pulls away Harry can't help but smile giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He can't help but look down at his hands. It's just he's a bit embarrassed, they have never talked about stuff like this before. "Of course, love. Go on." She puts her hand on his back, rubbing it gently showing him that she loves him. 

"Erm so the prom is coming up, you know, and there's someone I'd like to ask," It was harder than he thought to say it and he needed to clear his throat before he could continue. "because I, I have these feelings." It comes out more like a question, but his mum hopefully got the point. And she does. Anne is smiling, 'awww'ing him and messing up his hair, it makes Harry blush more than it should. "Tell me about her then, Harry!" Anne can't help but feeling that they are bonding, mother and son and it feels good. 

"Of course, I can go on and on, mum. But here it what I actually wanted to talk about. You see it's just that-" he is having difficulties saying it, like it's a sin. Harry literally has an amazing mum because she knows exactly what to say and do to all times. "It's okay Harry, I love you no matter what." She looks at him understandably and all Harry can do is nod before he gets out a little 'Okay'. He starts playing with his fingers trying to get enough confidence to tell his mum that it is a boy. "So it's- I kinda like this b- erm." Almost. He swallows, finding it hard to breath, but his mother had already cached on. "Boy? A boy? That's fine Harry." It's not Harry's fault he is so emotionally, because a tear rolls down his cheek and after that there just keep coming more. All he does is nodding, saying 'Yes mum, it is a boy' without words. 

Anne might be the best mum in the world because she knows how to be a good, kind mum and Harry is so grateful. "Well tell me about him then. I'd love to hear." She smiles at his son and when he turns to look at her she sees the tears. "Oh Harry." A quiet sob leaves his mouth as he goes to cuddle into his mum.

After he has cried all the tears and gotten some mummy kisses he feels ready to talk. "He's- He's so beautiful, mum. It's like I can see the galaxy in his eyes, they are so beautiful, so blue and beautiful. Tiny, he is also tiny, gorgeous and tiny and I just wanna wrap my arms around him, hold him close and say all the things he needs to hear." He's taking a moment to look at the picture of Louis in his head, smiling to himself. Everything just seems so unreal, the way his hart beat and the way he breaths, life doesn't really seam real. He is in his own world where there’s just Louis and Harry. But why is he acting like this? Harry is 16 years old, not some 13 years old girl with a crush.

But Harry is himself, and that's all that matters.

"Harry?" Anne softly asks breaking Harry from his Louis imagination. He replies with a 'Yeah' and looks at her. "May I get a name, or?" This is what Harry don't want to tell her because she knows who Louis is. Louis' mother and Harrys mother are co-workers and they usually have lunch together. But at the same time he wants to, because then they can talk about him and just be like friends and Harry wants that, but she could do something stupid like tell Jay. "It is Louis." The blush creeps up to his cheeks and he wonders if he really is 16 years. 

"Louis as in Jay's son?! Let me invite them over for dinner!" And there we have one of those stupid things she could do; like invite them over for dinner.

Dear god she can't do this to him. She can't invite them over for dinner, it will all seem so weird. If Harry is going to ask Louis to prom they can't have them over for dinner, it will just make things awkward. "No! No mum sorry, but I-" The letters are all a mess in his head and he can't make up the right ones to use. All he does is shaking his head. "Maybe some other time, okay?" Anne nods and the rest of the night Harry and his mother are talking about the one and only human on Harry's mind; Louis. About how soft his hair looks, how kind he is, how good with kids he is, how handsome, how cuddly and soft, how bright his smile is and just everything.

Later that night Harry is in his room and still thinking about Louis, but in another way than he was with Anne. It's more intense and sexually. He is thinking about the way Louis mouth would fit so good and nice around his cock, the way he would suck him, blow him like it was the last thing Louis was going to do. Or finger him nice and slow, or how Louis would fuck Harry's face, or how Harry's dick would fuck Louis fat ass, but he mostly thinks about how Louis would wreck him, fuck him into the mattress.

It makes him hard, it really does. The image of Louis is in his head when he's jerking off and when he comes he can't help but feel a little guilty, but at least he feels like a 16 years old.

*

It's Thursday morning and Anne is holding a bouquet of red roses in her hand, waiting outside Harrys room. Harry is an amazing son and he deservers the world. Therefor she decided to give him these flowers. When she opens the door his alarm is going off and he is opening his eyes to turn the alarm on his phone off. It doesn't take long before he sees her and turns into a question mark. "Good morning, baby." She says as she walks into his room and sits down by the bed. "Good morning, mum. What’s with the flowers?"

"They are for you. And maybe you could give one to Louis? ask him, to prom?" She gives him a big smile, setting the vase with the roses down on his nightstand. "Get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast." She gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead before she is out the door. 

Harry comes down minutes later dressed in his black skinny jeans and his kiss t-shirt holding one single rose in his hand, the prettiest of them all. The pretty rose is for pretty Louis.

They all eat in silence before Anne breaks it because she has to leave for work. Harry helps Gemma make lunch and then they leave their house for kindergarten. "All buckled up?" Harry ask her, she is sitting in her seat back in the car. "Yes, all ready." She answers and then Harry starts the car. It's only a five minutes drive, but Gemma insist on listening to music so Harry turns on the kids radio. After Harry has gotten his goodbye kiss from Gemma she runs to the other kids and Harry leaves for school. 

Harry was running from his last period, English, in hope of seeing Louis before the weekend. When he got to the hallway with his and Louis' locker he saw him. Louis was the only one there, standing with his locker open putting his books in. He is wearing his skinny jeans thats tight around his bum, but Harry is trying not to focus on that. Instead Harry slowly works his way up to him, getting a little more nervous than he thought he would be. 

"Hi, Louis." Louis slowly turns to face him. His sky blue eyes popping open, not expecting it to be Harry. He soon comes back to himself. "Hi, Harry. Can i help you with anything?" He asks unsure of what’s going on.

"Yes, I mean no, no, shit sorry er." Harry is holding the rose down beside his leg, too scare to bring it up just yet. It was an embarrassing start and he is tapping his feet. Things aren't easy, that’s just not how life works, but he has gotten so far, and if there’s one thing Harry isn't it is a quitter. "I just wanted to ask you something." Louis is nodding at him, telling him to continue. "Well-" Now he is getting embarrassed and his face is turning red. He can't seem to look Louis in the eyes. "I wanted to ask y-you to-" He is stuttering and a crime zone red, but he manages to raise his head to look at Louis. "To prom." The atmosphere is too hot and he is holding back tears, but he is raising his hand to show Louis to rose he brought him. 

"Wow, Harry that’s- wow." The words is left floating around Harrys head, Louis is shocked, mouth hanging open. "This is really nice of you, Harry, but I- I don't know..." Harrys face falls down, he feels rejected. He can't hold back the tears any longer so he takes Louis hand and hand him the rose. "Pleas d-don't tell anyone?" Referring back to the fact that Louis basically knows that Harry is gay now. Then Harry walks past him. "Of course, Harry. It's all safe." Just as the words leave Louis' mouth Harry can't hold it in and a sob escapes his mouth and he runs out of the school.

Harry feels so stupid for even trying, what was he thinking, that he could actually have him? How stupid. StupidStupidStupid it's repeating over and over again in his head. No one will ever love him, he's going to end up alone, he is gay. The tears are streaming down his face and he is 18. A baby. He is a fucking baby. No wonder no ones gonna love him.

His sloppy running has lead him to the backside of the school and he is sitting down by the big oak tree, hugging his legs and crying in-between his knees. Never has he felt more stupid and embarrassed as he does right now. 

Louis feels bad. Like really, really bad. It's not that he doesn't like Harry because he does, but he is having a hard time. A hard time accepting himself. What will his mother, father and sister think of him, or his classmates if he comes out? Will they see him different? There’s all these questions Louis has used nights and nights on row trying to find the answers to, but he can't seem to find any. And he doesn’t really wanna face any of them. It all comes down to Louis because now Harry is crying and it's all his own fault. It never was a thought in his mind that Harry was probably facing the same issues and now he has made everything worse.

He followed Harry to the oak tree where the girls usually sit and gossip. By looking at Harry hugging himself and crying breaks Louis more than he thought it would. Slowly he makes his way over and sits down beside him. That’s when Harry notice Louis and he can't help but cry more because he is that pathetic. It takes a little bit of time but Louis manages to put an arm around Harry, trying his best to comfort him. "Don't cry, love." Harry is trying to stop the crying, but it's not helping when Louis calls him 'Love' of all things. But he manages, he manages to stop. The crying has stopped minutes later and he is drying the tears with his palm. 

Minutes pass with Louis rubbing his hand on Harrys back. "I'm such a fuck up! I am 16 years old and here I am crying over a boy I like. And I really, really like him and- argh! He does this crazy thing with me and it's all new, these feelings. And it is a boy! I've fallen for a boy." Harry is staring out in the distance wondering if he said too much, if Louis knows it's about him. "There is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong about being gay! Maybe you should just ask him to p- Oh" Louis face looks like he has seen a ghost; it's all white and shows no emotion at all.

After a moment Louis clears his throat before saying "Maybe you should ask him to prom?" Giving Harry a weak smile, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Harry is not crying anymore and the tears has dried, he feels like the universe stops for a second because is Louis giving him a second chance? "Been there, done that. Believe me." He laughs quietly. 

"Well the rose was lovely! Red roses are my favourite." Louis says after a moment in silence. "I don't believe you, you're such an extraordinary guy, red roses can't be your favourite." He is picking the grass not looking at Louis afraid of his facial expression.

Louis lets out a little laugh, "Yeah you're right. Lilies are in fact my favourite flower. Maybe you should give him that when you ask him to prom?" And Harry can’t help but turn around and face Louis because now Harry is sure, Louis is in fact giving him a second chance to ask him to prom. 

After their little eye-to-eye moment Louis raises off the ground and holding his hand out to harry, he takes it and lets Louis help him up off the ground. "So, good luck asking you crush to prom then." Louis is smirking, giving him those eyes. It should be illegal. "He is not my- s'not my crush.." Harry says turning slightly pink in his cheeks. "Oh but just a moment ago and I quote 'I've fallen for a boy' unquote, that's literally more meaning to it than a crush." Harry is all red now, from his chest to his ears. He doesn’t know what to say, what to do. All he ends up doing is biting his lip and looking everywhere bur Louis. he is playing with his fingers, not knowing where to put them. 

"I suggest you go and find the prettiest white lily out there and ask your crush to prom. Have a good day, Harry!" Then Harry is left on the schools ground.

And if Harry takes Louis suggestion then sue him. 

After dinner he goes grocery shopping with Anne and Gemma and all casually he looks around for lilies. Its just that he can't seem to find any. Maybe Anne can see the disappointed look on his face or maybe she feels her sons’ disappointment, either way she knows something is up. "What's up?" Anne breaks Harry out of his own world by her words, he looks at her and is quick to answer. "Nothing." Then he continues looking, even if he already has looked there before. "What are you looking for?" She is smiling, Harry can hear it in her voice. The thought of what he is looking for and why he need it makes him smile a shy little smile. "Lilies" He said softly. 

"Lilies, why do you need lilies?" She laughed, not quite understanding her son. "No specific reason." But it was a specific reason therefor he couldn't help the blush creeping up his cheeks and of course Anne noticed. "Oh okay, if it's no specific reason then why are you blushing?" 

"I'm not blushing!"  But he is blushing even more now.

"Yeah okay if you say so. The lilies are right over here with the rest of the flowers, why do you need them?" As the three of them starts walking towards the flower section he wonders how could he be so stupid?

«They’re, they're his favourite." Anne didn't need to ask, she knew and for that Harry was glad.

*

“Harry you better give these flowers to Louis now before they rot!” She is standing in the kitchen looking at the lilies on the kitchen counter. 

“I will, soon, I don’t really have a lot of time anyway.” But he had no plan. How is he supposed to do this for the second time? Should he ask him at school or should he go home to Louis? It was all too many questions in Harrys head that he couldn’t focus. It was all a mess.

So when Harry decided that he should go to Louis house and ask him he didn’t waste a second.

At 10 p.m. he was stood outside their door, just looking at it. The lilies were in his left hand and he was about to use his right hand to knock, but just at that second the door slowly opened in front of him.

“Hi Harry.” Louis said with a smooth grin, leaning onto the door frame.

“Hi!” It took some time for Harry to built courage to ask, so they were both left in an awkward silence. “Errm I. You know what I’m going to ask you, can’t you just make this easier?” Harry said while looking down at the flowers in his hand.

“Please ask me again?” Harry looked up to see Louis’ facial expression, Louis had a hopeful look in his eyes and he was playing with his fingers like he wanted this just as much has Harry wanted it. So Harry went for it.

He took one step closer to Louis and looked down at his lilies. “Louis, do you want to be my d-date to the prom?” Then he looked up to see Louis with the biggest smile he had ever seen. “Yes! Yes I want to!” Louis said before he gave Harry a big hug.

When Harry gives Louis his flowers he can hardly look at him because Harry is blushing very deeply. And he is a bit ashamed. “I’ll see you Friday?” Louis suddenly asks and harry nods trying to hide his smile.

These us a quick ‘bye’ before Harry is on his way home. The first thing he says when he gets home is “He said yes! Mum, he said yes!!” Anne comes running to Harry and gives him a big hug. “That’s amazing, honey!! I’m so happy for you!” But the best part was that Harry was generally happy himself, and that night he went to bed with the happiest smile ever.

*

Prom night came faster than Harry expected. Suddenly he had gotten himself in this perfect scene, slow dancing with Louis Tomlinson. Being close to him and getting to hold him. It was all picture perfect. But the night was coming to an end and honestly Harry didn’t know what to come out of that.

People started leaving and Louis stopped dancing. He carefully looked at Harry, taking a minute to himself. “My- My parents aren’t home.” They both bit their lips, and Harry gave Louis a little nod.

That was all it took, really, before Louis was unlocking the house and they got up to his room.

Louis closed his bedroom door and looked at Harry studying his room. “Soo?” Harry said while turning towards Louis, but he didn’t get an answer because Louis was already kissing Harry. They had only ever shared a little kiss while dancing and that was all, now they were proper making out. Harry found a sudden interest and explored Louis’ mouth before he was pulled down on the bed.

Harry was over Louis looking down at his flushed face. Then he started to unbutton Louis’ shirt and kissing him down his neck. Louis took his tiny fingers in Harrys hair and that when a moan left Harrys mouth and he just froze.

It took some time for Louis to figure what to say. He liked hearing Harry moan, it was hot.

“You don’t have to be quiet, there’s no one home.” Harry looked over to Louis, so Louis just captured Harrys lips in a kiss and told him to moan as much as he wanted and that he should totally moan Louis’ name. so they went on wit undressing, kissing and moaning until they were both in their boxers, hard and willing.

“Do you wanna do it?” Louis asked. “Yeah!” Louis could hear it in his voice that he wanted to. “So do you want to bottom or top?”

“I can probably bottom.” Harry answered. “I can bottom if you want, you don’t have to feel like you’ll have to bottom just because it hurts.” Louis was quick to tell him.

“Okay, I top and you bottom?” Harry asked biting his lip. “Yes, I’d like that.” Then Harry slowly got rid of Louis boxers and Louis turned around on his stomach, giving Harry the things he needed.

Louis went up to his kneed and spread his legs to give Harry the access he needed. Meanwhile Harry was taking off his boxers and putting the condom on.

He lubed up his fingers and asked a slowly ‘ready’ to Louis, he nodded and Harry put his first finger inside Louis. “Please tell if I’m hurting you and want me to stop.” He said a bit scared. “I will Harry, don’t worry.”

When his first finger was long inside him he started pulling it out, then in again, and a little faster for every time. When Louis asked for a second finger he didn’t waste any time in giving him that. He also scissored Louis a bit before he said that he was ready.

Harry carefully pushed his dick inside Louis. “Please stay like that for a moment.” They were both breathing heavy, the room had gotten hotter and darker. When Louis told Harry to move it felt like all the good things that had happened in their lives was nothing compared to this.

And if Harry still dreams about Louis moaning his name so loud that he was sure the neighbours heard them, then sue him.  

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, it took a long time to write!! please leave comments or something. (new to ao3 as an author) i hope you liked it and i just want you to know that there will be coming more.


End file.
